This invention relates generally to networks such as communication and data networks and more particularly to isolating faults in a subscriber's PC configuration as they attempt to access such networks. Communication and data networks are rapidly growing in use and complexity. For example, the number of persons using the Internet to transmit and receive data grows on a daily basis. Also, the persons already using the Internet are increasing their usage as more web sites are added, and as they become increasingly comfortable using more services available on-line such as buying goods, instead of just accessing information. The addition of sources of information and services, such as the ever-increasing number of web sites, increases the complexity of the Internet. As the use and complexity of networks increases, so does the number of problems experienced by subscribers, especially by subscribers who tend to be non-technical in nature.
Network service providers want to reduce the impact of network problems on the subscribers, and the cost of network problems to the service providers. Reducing the impact of problems, such as downtime and inability to access the network or particular information or services in the network, increases the subscribers' desire to use a particular network service provider. Ideally, subscribers never want to have problems with the network. Preferably, they want problems to occur infrequently, and when problems do occur, the subscribers want to have the problem corrected quickly. Reducing the cost to the service provider allows the provider to increase profits and/or services to the subscribers. Costs to the network service providers can be reduced in at least three ways: (1) reducing the cost and time of isolating a problem, (2) reducing the frequency of the problem, and (3) reducing the cost to correct the problem.
One current technique for isolating problems with communication networks is to have the subscriber call a troubleshooting help line or call center. The subscriber calls the help line and describes the subscriber's problem, e.g., what operations the subscriber is unable to perform and what error messages, if any, the subscriber is receiving. A technician analyzes the information provided by the subscriber. The technician can tell the subscriber what the problem is for some problems not requiring tests to diagnose. If diagnosing the problem requires testing, then the technician performs any needed tests on the network. The technician may have to coordinate with other persons, including the subscriber, to perform the needed tests. The technician relays to the subscriber any action that the subscriber needs to take to correct the problem, and/or any information as to what the problem is and how long it will take to correct the problem, either by the subscriber or by the network service provider. Many of the problems a user calls into a call center with are related to the user's PC settings being misconfigured. Some configuration problems may actually isolate the PC from most test tools. The user may be suffering from effects such as an inability to connect, the PC taking a long time to connect, or the user experiencing unreliable connections. It would be desirable to have a device that can communicate with a user's misconfigured PC and determine accurate configuration information relating to the misconfigured PC. This information can then be forwarded to the call center to aid the technician in diagnosing the user's problem. It would be further desirable to have the problem corrected in a minimal amount of time, and with minimal action required by the user.